sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya Bonneville
Name: Tanya Bonneville Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests:'Art Club, Drama Club '''Appearance:'Tanya is a fairly-pretty African-American girl with mid-brown skin. Her hair is dreaded a bit, and is braided into a sort of "exploding-flower" ponytail at the back of her head. Her face lacks any sign of acne and is a tad pouty but otherwise nice to look at, with dark eyes and full lips. If one looks closely, she also has slight buckteeth. The one thing that makes Tanya stand out despite her slightly meaty physique is that she seems a bit more physically well-endowed for a woman than other girls her age are. At 18, she is probably one of the sexier girls in school, though not too voluptuous for taste. She often likes to dress in bright-colored clothes that at least expose the midriff, and shorty-jeans that - no pun intended - skirt the public school dress code limit. 'Biography:'Tanya is a girl who's never really had it rough in life. She grew up to a relatively well-off family in a secure neighborhood. Her parents aren't particularly outstanding members of society, though they at least stuck together throughout her life. But being African-American, they bore witness to the LA Riots that nearly stretched out to Highland Beach and the things that racism (and reverse racism) could do, so they swore to raise her as a kind and tolerant individual, albeit with a sense of pride.) She's kind and caring, willing to help out whenever she can. She also tends to be quite the teeny-bopper at times, which helps her fit in in a culture where R&B and hip-hop are popular (and battling it out with the punk-emo scene.) As a result, she's been one of the more popular kids since she started school, and can be found hanging out at trendy shops and places, shopping and otherwise doing the "girl thing." Tanya has essentially been that "good girl" since she enrolled in elementary school, although she did find a knack for the fine arts early on. She got her first role in a play in 2nd grade - Wendy in Peter Pan - and didn't look back. Adolescence however brought Tanya a rather strange shift in her life, or rather, an unexpected boost. Specifically speaking, she ended up physically "blossoming" more than other girls did, causing her to end up an unwitting sex icon. She has - perhaps unconsciously - started trying to dress up more "fashionably," but this has already started to conflict with her academic studies. She is focused on the fine arts, and has worked on art pieces and murals for school and the community. She's also dabbled in drama...though she stopped because she believed it wasn't the acting skills of the stars that helped increase attendance to the usually barren school theater productions. What she actually believed caused her great disdain. Although Tanya's not one of the genius students in school, she definitely does not like to be thought of as more-breasts-than-brain. Of course, her oft bubbly demeanor often continues to give that impression, if not unintentionally. That doesn't mean that she won't "cuss out" anybody who hits on her too much, black or white. It's a temper shift that's more prominent against men than against women. One classmate - Troy McCann - doesn't seem to hit on her much at all despite his newfound gangsta appreciation seeming to warrant it. Perhaps it's a silent repayment for when she tried to stick up for him when he was a nerd. Whatever the case, she doesn't seem to appreciate Troy's new culture shift as much as Troy's new "demographic" does. Unlike Troy, Tanya also takes pride in how her parents were able to "rise" from the "ghetto" and hopes to build on that by going to college as an art major. '''Advantages: As much as she resents it, she can probably use sex appeal to her advantage against male psychology, though her main advantage would be her ability to make friends. Disadvantages:'She's not a very good fighter, and not very physically flexible. Perhaps her body might also make her a victim of a different physical offense. '''Designated Number:'Female Student no. 18 ''The above biography is as written by LaZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' '''Designated Weapon: Hacksaw Conclusions: Hm, so G18 is a big breasted little teeny-bopper, basically. Why does this sound so familiar -- oh, right, because she's just like half the school. I hate to say this, but G18 lacks very much potential. Everything she has, others hold more in spades, and she seems to lack any sort of basic survival skills. Add in to the equation that this girl has probably never been in a real fight in her entire life and you have... her death ticket. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Eduardo Trinidad-Villa Collected Weapons: Hacksaw (issued weapon) Allies: Troy McCann would've presumably been her ally had she run into him. Enemies: Eduardo Trinidad-Villa Mid-Game Evaluation: Tanya woke up near the barracks and cruised into the nearest one only to stumble upon the violently electrocuted corpse of Josh Goodman. Startled, Tanya fell backward, and it took her several moments to recover herself. Before she could stand up completely, she spotted the sneakers of someone standing in front of her -- Eduardo Trinidad-Villa. The struggle that happened next was miniscule at best, with Eduardo easily overpowering Tanya and impaling her on his sword. Eddie roughly kicked Tanya, sending her flying off the sword and into the pool of electrofied blood that had been used to murder Josh. The electricity overwhelmed her body and Tanya fried, right next to Josh. Post-Game Evaluation: Well... at least we got an interesting movie reference out of her death. Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia *It is implied during the season three pre-game that Tanya is (or was) good friends with fellow contestant Troy McCann. Unfortunately, this is never explored further, as both students die fairly early on during season three and never meet up. *A portion of Tanya's death scene is a 300 reference. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tanya, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Of Ice and Men *Shop Til You Name Drop V3: *Blood and Thunder Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tanya Bonneville. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students